He Finds Them
by riah alice drake
Summary: Spin-Off of the She Found Them dribs


Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody had never put much stock in girly gossip. In recent weeks, he'd overheard more than he wanted to whenever he'd dropped by the Order's headquarters and safe house. But he was an Auror. And being an Auror Moody preferred tangible proof of something and not schoolgirl stories.

Besides as long as his protégée was happy he really didn't care if she was dating a werewolf.

Moody's magical eye rolled staring through his head to the library. The battle-scarred wizard permitted himself a smirk when he mused that the room seemed to be the preferred meeting place for the couple that provided a good chunk of gossip throughout the house and the Order.

This time they had met in the smaller third-floor library seeing as only a hand full of the house occupants knew there was more than one in a house as old as the Nobel House of Black's.

He was surprised to see that they had found a way to fit a sleeping cot into the closet-sized room but shook his head guessing they'd used an undetectable expansion charm on the room so they could have a place to escape from the goings on in the rest of the house. And going by her clothes Alastor guessed that Tonks wouldn't being heading into work later and made a mantel note to talk with Kingsley for her even when every Ministry worker in the Order knew or at least guessed that the days before and after full moons meant that those would also be the days that the Ministry of Magic would be short its most clumsy, sharped-tongued and colorful Dark Wizard Catcher.

Remus's blood stained shirt was on the floor while the man himself was laying on the bed with the sheets covering his lower half and his back resting against the pillow propped up against the wall. Tonks, on the other hand, was sitting beside him with her legs crossed under her dressed in a loose fitting black colored tank top with the gold outline of the Hufflepuff badger across her chest and a faded pair of cut off shorts bearing the Gryffindor lion and red gold colors.

The watching battle scared wizard shifted in his seat when Molly set a plate of food in front of him pulling his attention long enough to give her a rough word of thanks while he lip read what was being said in the overhead library as he tucked into the sandwich he'd been given reminding himself that it was only to curb the fatherly protectiveness he had for Nymphadora that he kept watching over her even when he also knew full well that Lupin would do the right thing by his clumsy 'daughter'.

"we've been over this." Tonks sighed ringing out the bloody washcloth into the water bowl beside the bed as she looked from his eyes back to his chest. "We're out of dittany at the moment and I'm not risking you getting splinched during side along apparition."

Moody grinned into his flask as he took a drink from it. "Constant Vigilance Lupin." He agreed quietly when Remus tried to argue back with a determined looking purple haired Auror. "Some things never change." He chuckled taking a small potion bottle from his pocket while at the same time rolling his none magic eye when he saw that his rule breaking protégée had her wand tucked into her hair when she was finished using it to bandage the werewolf's injuries like it was some kind of fashion accessory and not a deadly weapon that could potentially set her hair on fire.

Making another quiet note to scold her for wand safety when she left her happy love bubble her mentor tried to turn his electric blue eye away from the ceiling and give the pair privacy. Unfortunately, the eye was stuck in the spying glare toward the roof of the kitchen and even when he'd popped it out and stuck it in a water glass he was still able to watch the love-struck pair giggling over each other as if they were both pickled in the world's strongest love potion.

"Thanks for the meal Molly." He announced handing the motherly witch the empty plate and stood up to leave. "Next time you see Nymphadora let her know I've talked with King so she doesn't have to come late and leave him." He continued when Mrs. Weasley glanced up at the ceiling with a knowing smile as she nodded turning back to the sink as Alastor clunked toward the door.


End file.
